Blood Bath
by I'm.Forbidden.Fruit
Summary: Bella and Edward exploring some boundaries. Just some fluff, Dedicated to those who wanted Bella to drop the towel. Enjoy!
1. Blood Bath

_Let's test poor Edwards control again, shall we._

_This is for all my lovely fans who want me to write a Lemon…_

_First of all (since I have no personal first-hand experience in that area,) I think I may end-up disappointing you. So needless to stay this is steamy (warning in advance) but no lemon. I'm sorry; you're going to have to wait for the wedding night just like Bella. _

**Disclaimer: Goddess divine, Stephenie Meyer owns the books, which I shamelessly butcher. **

**Blood Bath **_(tee-hee it seamed appropriate) _

"Hey," I sang, as I danced across the room headed for Edward's sprawled form on my bed. I managed to catch my toe between my night stand and stumbled into his waiting out-stretched arms. He chuckled as he smoothed my hair.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me," I challenged. He laughed and pulled me up so he could reach my lips. I barely had a chance to close my eyes before he pulled away. I glared at him my lips puckered indignantly.

He chuckled as he possessively pulled me closer. I laughed and nuzzled his cold neck, tracing my tongue along his earlobe. He stiffened and pulled back, his eyes were smoldering and his lips were set in a hard frustrated line. I looked down shamefaced, as heat flooded my cheeks.

He sighed; I looked up catching the hint of a smirk playing around his lips. I realized I was forgiven and quickly took advantage of the situation by nibbling on his vulnerable ear. I lopped off his lap and ran to retrieve my bag of toiletries from off my desk.

He growled as he playfully snatched my waist and tried to unsuccessfully pull me back to the bed. I laughed but intently pried off his hands that ensnared my waist, "I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me," I whispered close to his ear.

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to object. I quickly smothered his reply with a short peck and skipped from the room to steal my human minute.

I glanced in the mirror, my eyes were bright and my hair knotted, my cheeks held splotches of red. I groaned as I ran the water. I wanted to be quick, but I realized that I needed the relaxation of a bath. I knew Edward wouldn't be mad if I took an extra ten minutes.

I leisurely lighted some tea lights and placed them around the room. I turned off the light and was granted with a light gloom that made the small space glow with peacefulness. I carelessly took off my clothes and left them squished and forgotten on the floor.

Slowly I crawled into the steamy water and let out a long sigh as my skin adjusted to the heat and began to relax under the pull of the liquid.

I lightly dragged the tips of my fingers across the glassy surface, creating ripples that disturbed and waved the smooth water. I gradually shampooed and allowed the conditioner I applied to linger in my hair. I bent my head back and slowly shut my eyelids allowing the fragrance of my strawberry scented condition penetrate the air. I vaguely realized that the water had turned slightly cold. I tried to count the minutes in my head but realized I was way longer then ten extra minutes. I smiled; Edward probably thought I was punishing him.

I wrinkled my nose and ran my hands up my legs, horrified I felt the slight prickle of ingrown hair. I quickly fumbled for my shaving cream, I lifted my leg daintily in the air and began the drawn out process of shaving. I felt a little self-conscious at the thought of Edward silently waiting for me, but I pushed him out of my mind not wanting to associate him with the task at hand.

After the first I continued with the second. Slathering my right leg in a foamy blue gel, sending a fruity fragrance in the air. My mind wandered idly to the beautiful vampire awaiting my return. A blush creeped up my cheeks as inappropriate thoughts dosed my head and I sighed in relief, glad that I was the only exception to Edwards's gift, knowing that he'd even blush at the fantasy tugging at my mind.

I gasped, my head dosed in sick coppery rust as a long stream of blood ran down my leg and filled the tub in a diluted red liquid.

"Bella?" Edward said, his voice was so clear that I knew he was standing just outside the door. He definitely could smell the blood. "Bella?!" Edward repeated panic closing in on his voice when I didn't answer the first time.

I tried to answer but the room was spinning as my blood flowed relentlessly, dosing the tub in a richer red.

Edward didn't waste anytime. I was barely able to register the doorknob turning, until Edward spoke again, his voice loud with dread. "Bella, I'm coming in."

My reflex's picked up as I scrabbled out of the tub, knocking over shampoo and body-wash that clattered loudly to the ground, and reached for the towel hanging on the wall.

Then simultaneously, I heard my boyfriend gasp as he saw me, wet and buck naked for the first time, in a puddle on the washroom floor. At the same time, before I could register Edward's reaction. I heard my father (who has no idea that Edward is here) call from down the hallway asking if everything is all right.

Edward quickly turned and thumped his head on the door frame knocking the breath out of him. I heard Charlie's step beat down the warn path to the bathroom and acting on pure survival instinct, I quickly ran to the door and shut and locked it. Consequently locking a very flustered Edward and a very embarrassed me inside.

My face turned a deep scarlet as I threw the towel around myself. I turned to Edward, he had swiftly gone to the farther side of the washroom, putting as much space between us as the little room allowed. His back faced me, and from the way he was holding his arms I knew he was covering his eyes.

"Bella," Charlie said as he knocked on the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah dad," I squeaked as the mortification of the situation settled over me. "I just knocked over the shampoo," I could barely get that out and I knew I sounded less then reassuring, but Charlie seemed to have gotten the message as he marched back to the safety of his room.

I quickly turned to the mirror my face was an entirely unnatural shade of red, and my heart was thumping erratically.

I quickly tightened the towel around me, testing the security. I heard Edward curse, low and velvet on the tips of his perfect lips. I watched as he quickly strode over to the tub and dove his long pale arm inside to release the drain. Once his arms resurfaced he tried his best to shake off the remaining water. I knew his control must be breaking and a naked bleeding girl that happened to have the most appealing blood to him was not good for his will-power. On top of that I left a pool of diluted blood sitting like pouperrie to dose the air in my enticing aroma. It was like I was serving myself to him on a silver platter. Was I suicidal?

He slowly turned to me, his brow knitted into concerned lines that caused his whole face to soften. He quickly treaded the two steps that separated us and engulfed me in a tight embrace.

Too soon he released me and gently picked me up, setting me on top of the washroom counter. I tightened my hold on the towel and squeezed my legs closed.

Edward gently lifted my right leg; it still streamed in a waterfall of running blood. I gasped, "Edward—"

"Shh," he whispered cutting me off. He lifted his head locking my eyes with his. I realized he wanted to show me that he was fine and still in control. He smiled as my heart rate decreased, and turned back to my leg. My leg was smothered in gore and dripping all over the counter. Wordlessly he cleaned up the blood.

When my head started spinning from the putrid smell, he caught my chin with his hand his face inches from mine as he said, "Breathe in through your mouth and try not to concentrate on it, okay." I nodded weakly.

Edward carefully applied a bandage over the cut, and lovingly bent to kiss it. My leg was now dry but tinted a slight pink, which meant that the smell lingered. I smiled as he turned his head up to mine and held my eyes with his. He gently laid his hands over mine. I realized that while my left hand was securing the towel to me, the other was still clutching my pink razor. Edward smoothly plucked the razor from my hand and examined it, running the tips of his long fingers over the sharp blades.

"Is this the culprit?" he asked.

I nodded, as another blush crawled up my neck. "It's so sharp…" he mused barely coherently as he shook his head and glared at the tiny pink thing, seemingly innocent in his grasp. "What were you doing?" he asked, confusion underlining his tone.

"Shaving," I squeaked, as fresh blood filled my cheeks.

Edward raised his eyebrows and the tiniest hint of a smile played around his lips. "Why?" he asked. Why isn't he articulate tonight?

I rolled my eyes, "Because Edward in case you've forgotten…I am still a human, who have human traits…" my face flooded as another rush filled my cheeks.

Edward smiled and dropped his gaze. He quickly picked up a Kleenex and tried to wipe the red dye that stained his white fingertips.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I whispered hanging my head. He cradled my cheek lifting my face to his eyes. His eyes smoldered in the dim candle light.

"For what Bella? Cutting your leg shaving?" I nodded shamefaced. He laughed as he gently pushed my wet hair back over my shoulder. "Bella, I'm the one that overreacted. I thought that maybe you slipped and fell. And when I smelt the blood I was convinced you cracked your head opened." He leaned over and kissed my cheek, lingering near my mouth as he dared me to object.

I sighed and greeted his mouth, twisting my free hand up to secure him to my lips and pushing out my body to feel his form against me.

He laughed as he detangled himself from me. He did a 360 examining the room with his perfect sight before he turned back to me. The golden depths boiled with refrained passion. "Hmm," he barely whispered as he caught my hand and placed a devious kiss in my palm. The room was so cramped and the small glow of the candles created a romantic ambience. My head filled with the scent of him.

I caught my breath as he trailed up my arm, peppering my skin in light gentle kisses, until he reached my neck and opened his lips to taste me. I clenched my hands around the towel to hold it closed, and tried to get my blurry eyes to clear and my beating heart to slow.

He chuckled as my heart skipped and pulled back; he swiftly scooped me up and placed me back on the security of the ground. As soon as he released me I slipped. The floor was pooled in a layer of water, what was he expecting?

I fell in his arms; the towel slipped the barest fraction of an inch exposing the pale skin of my chest. I quickly hiked it up and tried to will my blush to go away.

Edward's eyes were bright as he gently planted my feet on the ground and lightly swooped to steal a kiss. "You are so beautiful," he breathed, his lips moving across mine. My legs wobbled and he quickly ensnared my waist, causing my pathetically small towel to hike up, exposing the sensitive skin of my upper thigh. I blushed, again.

Edward's eyes blazed as he bluntly looked me up and down. And a deviant smile passed his lips as he realized he had me in a very compromising situation.

His eyes trailed from my wet shoulders down to my calves then up again as if he's never seen anything so fascinating. "Edward," I whined self-consciously. "You're making me blush."

He laughed and kissed my neck, sending his hands on their own investigation. He trailed down my legs and caressed my curves through the towel; bringing them up to hug my hips as he secured his body against mine.

I swallowed hard, trying to control my ragged breathing. I still clutched helplessly at the towel around me. But my instinct to pull him closer and run my hands across his back and tangle in his hair, was practically overwhelming.

Then his smoldering eyes stole my gaze and he gently opened his mouth on mine, moving his lips with mine and molding them to each other. My entire form melted into him, my skin tingled as he deepened the kiss, my blood raced to my lips causing our clashed temperature to heighten. I thought he was going to pull away; instead he weaved his hands through my wet hair and secured me to him. His cold tongue ran over my lips, causing me to gasp and clutch at him, running my hands over his body to bring him closer. Inevitability the towel melted to the floor.

His cold hands ensnared my waist and ran up my bare back. I moaned into his mouth as his cold hands lingered over my waist. His fingers moved hesitantly climbing up my side. I willed him to keep going as I pressed myself closer to him, feeling every line of his perfection against me. Then his fingertips barely grazed my breast, my heart beat enthusiastically cheering him on, as my entire body responded to his touch.

His hands gently cupped me and I arched my back, my nipple tightened and ached with want. He slowly bent his head to my collarbone and began moving his lips to the edge of my breast; I grabbed his hair and pulled him down. His breath caught, as he tasted me. Opened his cold mouth and licked and sucked, savoring the flavor of me, causing my senses to shut down, as I melted into him.

He raised his head and caught my lips again. I pulled him closer, running my hands down to the top of his jeans and fumbling to pull his shirt up and over his head.

Before I realized what he was doing I felt the towel close and encage me as he gently wrapped me back up. The towel was drenched with excess water it soaked up from the wet ground. I pouted as I timidly tugged at his shirt.

He rested his forehead against mine and caught my hands which hung defeated still clenching his shirt. "Bella," he pleaded his voice ragged with an undertone of desperation. "Please," he silently begged.

His eyes were a deep onyx suppressed with passion. I gently released his shirt. And groaned my frustration. I slowly sauntered over to the door and unlocked it, holding it opened so he could escape.

He gently crossed the floor and stole another kiss, a chaste kissed, very controlled. I groaned again. He chucked against my parted lips, and lightly pushed my hair back over my ear. "Not until the wedding night, right?" he whispered as he absently tugged at the knot of the towel.

I tightened my hold securing the towel against me. I glared at him as he threw my own rules back in my face. I was the one who had to set the boundaries as Edward has shown his willingness ever since the day in the meadow. It was horrible! He practically threw himself at me, seducing me with his eyes, making me melt into him, losing all thought, and control as I allowed my instincts to take over. And then just before I fell over the edge of reason, he'd ask me if this was what I really wanted to do. He knew that if he gave me the choice that I would pull back and reset the boundaries. He always had a huge smug smile as he'd pull away and reigned in his passion. I realized it was pay-back for all those times I threw myself at him.

That same familiar smug smile pulled at his lips now as I silently nodded. I glared at him and pushed him from the washroom. I indignantly and childishly slammed the door in his face. And tried to remind myself, I want to wait, I want to wait. "I want to wait," I whispered, trying to force the words in my head, thinking that if I kept on repeating them that my sub-conscious would actually heed them.

"No you don't," Edward whispered from the hall his voice enticing and full of humor.

"Oh, shut-up." I said, causing his musical laughter to fill my ears.

I angrily blew my breath up my face blowing the hair that hung there. I want to wait, I repeated again. I acknowledge my diluted denial, but kept on repeating it, determined to wait for the wedding night.

* * *

_That's as good as it get! Edward gets to second base. Sorry!_

_I may do a lemon if I do the wedding, but you'll have to ask me very nicely. _

_Reviews appreciated!_


	2. Impatience

_Lol because you guys are so avid (and slightly crazy.) I've decided to grant you another chapter as requested…In Edward's POV._

_Lol I'm glad you liked it the first time around… this one is a little steamier. _

_Oh yeah some dialogue and actions are a little different, but that's only if you're a monster prude who has a giant magnify-glass examining every sentence. I promise you wont notice!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the beautiful Mrs. Meyer does. (Stephenie Meyer probably thinks I'm a lesbian for her, the truth is she's the only girl I will gladly kiss) –lol I'm not a lesbian… seriously **

**Impatience**

EPOV **(because you guys think I can interpret a boy better then a girl, ouch!)**

"Hey," Bella giggled as she trounced recklessly across the floor. Just as she was about to reach me, she stumbled into her night stand. I laughed as I ensnared her waist and pulled her into my embrace. I smothered my smile, and gently cupped her cheek placing a finger under her chin to capture her eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked with fake exasperation.

"Kiss me," she whispered coyly, a smile in her voice. I rolled my eyes and tried to get my lips to turn down. I leaned closer, gently kissing the pout in her lips before retreating. Her hands lay limp on my shoulders and her mouth turned down in annoyance, a slight pucker flaunted on her lips as she tried to glare at me.

I laughed trying to refrain my urge to kiss her again, instead pulling her closer. She giggled into my chest, causing her warm breath to dance teasingly through my shirt. Her hands playfully slid over my head to catch a handful of my hair in her feeble grasp. She twisted her head and lightly kissed my neck. I sucked in a breath as her hot mouth opened and her tongue began running a course from my jaw to the edge of my ear. I tightened my hold around her hips and pressed her closer; my nerves tingled with the feel of her parted lips on my cold skin. She teasingly played her tongue along my earlobe. My body began to respond, and I could feel myself begin to loose my carefully crafted composure as Bella's tongue flicked over the opening of my ear. I stiffened and pulled back. My passion transferred through my eyes and I knew I wasn't able to hold on much longer. I tried to put a good enough distance between us before I completely lost it. She smiled up at me, blood filled her face and her smile was hesitant.

I couldn't help but smile at her sheepish expression. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she gently leaned forward. Her hot breath brushed against my skin, she quickly took my ear between her teeth, causing my entire body to stiffen.

Before I could react and retaliate she bounced up, breaking through the circle of my limp arms easily. I blinked in shocked as a sudden wave of cold brushed over my skin where Bella had just vacated. I leapt from the cold bed catching Bella around her waist. She giggled and pulled at my hands to release her, I growled.

I bent my head to her neck brushing my lips over her skin, intending to prove retribution for her forbidden act which still tingled my ear.

I began tugging her back to the bed. She playfully complained, the sound was unsteady and her heart started to skip. I smiled against her neck and relentlessly guided her back. She attentively pried off my hands that still caged her waist. "I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me," she said unsteadily against my jaw, she pressed a kiss there before pulling back and stealing my gaze.

I rolled my eyes at her completely false observation and intended to tell her how wrong she was. Before my lips parted a fraction of an inch, she slipped her hands over my neck and smothered my objection with her mouth. She giggled as she fled from the room, pausing at the door to throw me a devious smile, passion burned in the dark depths of her eyes as she broke our gaze and skipped down the hall. _My_ mouth went dry.

Does she know what she does to me? It's probably the worst form of torture anyone could ever suffer.

The seconds flowed by in an indolent pace. I found myself pacing relentlessly back and forth, waiting for her to return.

I ground my teeth clenching my fists tight, I could hear the soft sounds of running water and rolled my eyes.

Was she trying to kill me?

I can't believe she's taking a bath…I'd have to wait twice as long.

I carefully sat on the bed clenching my fists tighter. The room felt much larger without Bella's presence. I tried to distract myself and started to mindlessly count the particles that swirled in the air. I was nearing fifteen hundred when I found the tedious exercise to excruciating to endure.

I never felt so impatient, the human emotion swelled, causing me to fidget and shuffle. My eyes blurred as I glanced around the room, desperately looking for anything to distract me. I slid over to Bella's pathetic excuse for a book shelf, running a finger along the spines, and rolling my eyes at the choices. I've already read them all more then once.

I glanced around the room, reassuring myself that I was alone. I concentrated as hard as I dared, immense guilt struck me as I heard Bella's steady heartbeat flowing at a steady rhythm from where she bathed in the other room.

I cringed, cutting off my hearing instead focusing on the buzz of the T.V. emitting from downstairs.

I knew Bella wanted to be alone to relax and I shouldn't intrude on her privacy.

I guilty walked back to the bed, clutching my head anxiously in my lap.

How long does it take? I thought angrily. She had been gone for one hour and thirteen minutes. I clenched my teeth. Was she trying to punish me? What did I do? I swear I'll never understand women, and their need to teach us lessons…Or their need to take hour long baths.

My teeth ground together and I started to jiggle my leg in irritation.

One hour and fourteen minutes.

…

One hour and fifteen minutes.

…

One hour and sixteen minutes.

I clutched the bridge of my nose with the tips of my fingers urging myself not to crack and allow my impatience to prevail.

I needed a distraction.

A tiny sound erupted from across the hall.

The gentle slosh of water as Bella moved in the water. I tightened my lips together, and breathed in as deeply as I dared. The warm scent of her tainted the air, teasingly dancing across my nose. She smelt so much stronger when she was wet.

Don't think about that! I revoked myself distractedly.

… Not only was she wet… but she was naked too. I swallowed hard.

My mind couldn't help but wander and I involuntarily got up from my stiff position on the bed and dreamily crossed the room until I was hovering by the door.

Hmmm, I wonder what it is that's taking her so long. I could picture her now. Strewn across the tub, her legs peaking out from the waters surface granting the smallest exposure of the underside of thigh. Her smooth skin slippery from the warm water.

I closed my eyes tight. Don't think about it! I reminded myself as my imagination spun out of control.

Something changed. Emitting from the bathroom in a twist of cruel fate. Bella's delicious smell heightened intolerably. I knew without a doubt that she was bleeding. The smell alone intoxicated all my senses, causing all my cells to tense up in agitated anticipation. The monster in me coming to life and urging my animal instincts to dominate my senses and take over.

But I barely thought about the monster that was now burning in my throat, causing venom to flow in my mouth.

Why in the hell is Bella bleeding? Did she slip? She probably cracked her skull open! My god I never realized how dangerous showers were! All that water and the clean slick surface of the tub, paired with Bella's incredibly strong clumsiness, not to mention her extremely bad luck! How could I have ever allowed her to shower? It's practically a death trap!

I flashed to the bathroom door my hand on the doorknob. I was just about to turn it when my thwarting fantasy flushed in my head, reminding me that Bella was in fact naked, just behind the flimsy barring of this thin door.

Just as a precaution I asked in a still clear voice. "Bella?" I was probably overreacting. She probably just cut her finger. She was so fragile; I wouldn't be surprised if she just accidentally caught her pinkie on the closing of a lid. I waited for precisely ten seconds.

Silence.

"Bella?!" The panic caught in my throat. The smell intensified and my head started to spin. There was far too much blood.

I tried to fight my instincts to burst through the flimsy wood of the door, reminding myself that there was a doorknob. I tightened my grip around the knob and promptly turned it. "Bella, I'm coming in." I added as a precaution hoping that she was at least still conscious.

I rounded the corner that the door barred from me. The room was dim, tiny candles lighted the small space. The air hit me like a wrecking ball. Bella's scent wafted at me, concentrated and flaunting in the swirling perfumed air.

I locked eyes on Bella. She was just scrambling out of the tub. Water clung to her, tainting her skin in a tint of pink as the water she just stepped out of was a dark red. Blood.

My breath whooshed out of me. She was staggeringly breathtaking. The burning in my throat ceased and a new more powerful feeling swelled within me. Starting in the pit of my stomach and clawing its way to every cell of my body. I felt my jaw drop as I took my fill of her. She was magnificent; her skin glistened, slippery from the water and dripping over her skin. Sliding and drenching down her curves. My fantasy didn't do her justice and I was glad that I had a photographic memory and that I'd be able to revisit this scene when ever my heart desired.

My mouth went dry and I couldn't control the gasp that escaped from my lungs. I never had seen anything so overwhelmingly beautiful.

Bella quickly fumbled for a towel and dutifully wrapped herself in its encaging confining, hiding her beauty and leaving me sullenly disappointed. I barely had a chance to take my fill of her. And I realized I needed a much longer time to drink the sight up, I needed time to discover and decipher her body. The memory of her was blurred and flawed, like a _Monet._ You could picture the painting but you had to see the original and experience the beauty in the moment. The real art could never be copied and perfected, even if you had prints and copies made, nothing compared to the original. But Bella was no _Monet_ she was so indescribably beautiful, nothing compared to her. She was other-worldly, a goddess. I scowled, I felt like I was just denied a very sought after treat. **(I just wanna remind you that I'm not a lesbian!-lol seriously!)**

Bella's bright chocolate eyes locked with mine. Her face was a very appetizing shade of red. Her usual dark perceptive eyes were different. Her eyes looked brighter and an undertone of green flashed in their depths. Her eyelashes clung to each other and the pink water still dripped down her face. My knees felt weak.

"Bella, is everything all right?" Charlie called concernedly from the other room. He had heard the clanging of the soap bottles fall and bang on the floor. His thoughts were in tandem with mine, immediately jumping to the conclusion that Bella probably slipped and cracked her head opened. I would've laughed if every bone in my body wasn't completely dominated by the tingling sight of Bella and all her devastating perfection. I couldn't seem to move.

Charlie became concerned when an immediate answer wasn't thrown back at him. And he tactfully began to stroll towards the washroom.

My mind caught up with my body and I quickly turned, trying to escape the prison of the washroom before being encaged with the gorgeous creature across from me. I didn't know if I'd be able to control myself if her towel were to slip. Like a _Monet_ there was a strict "No touching" sign. I backed up and managed to bang my head on the protruding door frame. Charlie neared the bathroom and Bella quickly ran up to the door and slammed it close. Her towel slipped revealing a very exposing shot from where I looked down at her. I swallowed as she locked the door. The click felt very final and my head started to spin.

Bella adjusted the towel locking a knot in the front. I quickly crossed the room averting my eyes, hoping she hadn't noticed my very ostentatious glance.

I fidgeted not knowing what to do. I faced the wall, but I still felt very intrusive. I quickly threw my hands over my eyes, trying to rein in my instincts that all screamed at me demanding that I take advantage of this very compromising situation. I felt like a naughty teenage boy allowing his persistent hormones to rule his life.

"Bella, is everything all right?" Charlie asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah dad," Bella barely whispered, her voice a high pitch squeak. "I just knocked over the shampoo," I smothered my smile as I listened to Bella's quickened heartbeat. Charlie reluctantly left and I felt my smile easily falter as the room began to spin from the intense fragrance that still thickened the air.

I turned; Bella was readjusting her less then secure towel. I allowed my eyes to roam over her and identified the source of the blood. Her leg was bleeding from a mildly clean cut just bellow the right of her knee.

"Fuck," I whispered, too loudly. I hoped Bella hadn't noticed my inappropriate break in temper.

The scent of her blood disturbed the back of my tongue, my vision blurred momentarily. I quickly crossed to the tub and retched my sleeve back to release the drain. I quickly tugged my arm back out of the tempting pool, and shook off the excess water that now clung to my skin. The red tinted my skin; my mouth swam with excess venom. I felt my control waver but I cut off my breathing feeling my control strengthen.

I faced Bella holding eye contact with her. I slowly took a breath making sure I was in complete control.

Bella's eyes swam with concern, and her face held shame. I didn't deserve her.

I quickly closed the space between us, tucking her head under my chin and kissing her hair.

I glanced down; the floor began to pool with a mixture of the bath water still running down Bella's body and blood, from the slash in her leg.

I gently extracted myself from her and smoothly lifted her up to seat her on the counter. She gasped, "Edward—"

"Shh," I whispered cutting off her objection. I didn't want her to be scared, I was in complete control. I locked our eyes and smiled trying to convey that I was fine, her heart noticeably decelerated. I smiled reassuringly at her.

I turned to her leg examining the damage. My head was completely clear; the only thing disturbing my thoughts was how low the towel that Bella clutched to herself was.

I gently dabbed at the blood, cleaning the stain that now tinted her skin. The smell of her blood lingered in the stain on her skin, stronger and more concentrated.

Bella's breathing picked up, her heart started to skip. I looked up concernedly identifying the problem within a fraction of a second. Her face had lost its vividly red colour, and a pallid paleness crossed her expression. I quickly cupped her cheek using my thumb to wipe a stray tear of water that clung to her chin. "Breathe in through your mouth and try not to concentrate on it, okay." I told her. Her eyes focused on mine and she weakly nodded.

I finished cleaning the wound and dutifully applied a bandage sealing it. I bent down and brushed my mouth to kiss the top of it, hoping that she wasn't in any pain.

I caught her eyes with mine and she smiled. I found her hands and intently pried a tiny pink razor that she was clutching involuntarily in her right fist.

I gently stole the razor from her grasp and examined it. I ran the tips of my fingers over the blades. It was so sharp. Why would she inflict this on herself? Was she trying to give me a heart attack? What was she doing?

"Is this the culprit?" I asked her with raised eyebrows.

Her face filled in a fresh dose of blood as she answered with a swift nod. "It's so sharp…" I said, trying to figure out why she would subject herself to this. "What were you doing?" I asked, completely curious as to why Bella's face burned darker.

"Shaving," she mouthed.

Oh…why would she need to shave…? I will never understand the torturing exercises that girls put themselves through. You'd think it'd get exhausting. My thoughts pulled me to Alice, now _she_ was bad. If anything, I should be glad that Bella just insists on a half an hour to primp. I remember waiting for immeasurable amount of times while Esme, Rosalie and Alice all got ready to go out. And when they finally were ready to leave, they all looked exactly the same! Did they just sit in front of the mirror staring at themselves for two hours before deciding to grace us with their royal presence?

I couldn't help but ask even though I knew I was never going to get a straight answer. I raised my eyebrows cautiously. "Why?" I asked.

She surprised me, her eyes rolled to the ceiling. "Because Edward in case you've forgotten…I am _still_ a human, who have human traits…" I smiled, I definitely haven't forgotten that she was a human, but I think the question was rhetorical.

I watched Bella's eyes catch the dim light of a fading candle. The darkness looked richer and the green undertone vanished. I wondered about that, how could her eyes change. They obviously weren't the same as mine, so what caused the alteration? My eyebrows pulled together and I dropped my eyes searching for an excuse to look away.

I started to wipe at the blood that now stained the tips of my fingers and had to resist a strong urge not to stick one in my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Edward," Bella whispered her eyes filling with guilt and her expression distorting with sadness. I caught her face between my hands, and lifted her head to catch her eyes.

"For what Bella? Cutting your leg shaving?" I asked with a smile in my voice. Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

I laughed sadly and gently parted her long wet hair and placed it behind her ear.

"Bella, I'm the one that overreacted. I thought that maybe you slipped and fell. And when I smelt the blood I was convinced you cracked your head opened." I lightly kissed her cheek sliding down to the edge of her lips and allowing her breath to play on the tip of my tongue. I waited.

A smile lifted my lips as Bella gave in and closed the inch between our mouths. Her wet hand roamed up the back of my neck then caught in my hair, twining around a handful as she clutched to me. I lost my control for the smallest second as I pulled her closer and allowed my mouth to open on her lips, to taste her.

It was indescribable, so much more desirable then her blood. I knew I had to pull away before Bella had a chance to retaliate.

I chuckled as I reached back to de-claw Bella's tight grip in my hair. I gently disbanded our two intertwined bodies as carefully as possible before I released her lips.

I swallowed as I greeted her eyes. Hey eyelids were drooping, her eyelashes sweeping past her pupil. Her lips were still puckered, and a tempting shine glossed them from our kissed. Her mouth was a slight red, swollen from our kiss. I bit my bottom lip trying to find anything to distract me.

I turned sweeping the room, trying to find anything to divert me from the appalling need that now clawed and screamed in my stomach. The room was still hanging with Bella's intoxicating scent. The small glimmer of candles flickered and played on the walls barely offering any light. "Hmm," I mused. The passion in the pit of my stomach grew, gnawing and tearing at my insides. I gently captured Bella's hand that lightly rested in her lap. I brought it to my face and kissed each fingertip before I placed a final one in her palm. Her eyes burned and our gaze never wavered.

I continued from her palm to her wrist working my way up to the crease in her elbow. My lips tingled from the feel of her skin and I had to press my lips tight together to resist the raging urge to open my mouth and taste her slippery skin. When I finally reached her neck I allowed my lips to part. I gently slid my tongue over her fragile skin feeling her pulse. I edged near the end of her jaw and then tasted her from the end of her ear to her collar bone. My breath caught and Bella's heart began to thump unsteadily.

I shakily chuckled and placed one last kiss over her collar bone before pulling back. I gently picked her up, careful that she still held the towel securely in her grasp. Her face was a dark red. I allowed her feet to be solidly on the floor before I released her waist. She slipped; I quickly caught her before she came in contact with the hard floor. I almost laughed, of course she was going to fall, what was I expecting?

My eyes roamed over her, she was still clutched in my arms, her face teasingly close. She quivered in my arms, untangling her hands to pull at the towel that was slowly sliding down her chest.

Her face turned darker. Was she embarrassed? How could anything so beautiful be embarrassed? I couldn't help myself as I spoke. I knew she needed no reassuring and no words could form to describe her, but I needed to tell her just the same. "You are so beautiful," It was the worst understatement I have ever uttered. I was just about to lean forward and steal a kiss, but she trembled. I quickly snatched her waist, smiling possessively as another surge of blood dosed her cheeks. I could feel the heat of her face radiating off of her. She looked down self consciously.

I couldn't help but follow her gaze lingering on her bare feet and climbing up her shapely legs. My fingers tightened on her waist feeling the soft curve of her hips. My eyes roamed from the base of her shoulder down her side to her calves. My hands began to tingle in pent up frustration. My breathing was becoming less steady.

"Edward!" Bella complained as she noticed my very blunt stare. "You're making me blush."

I laughed unsteadily and leaned forward to brush my lips against her neck. My fingers began to move, lingering up her spine and clutching her neck. Trailing down her side then further downwards feeling the slickness of her legs from the water that still clung to her. I cupped her calves then played along her skin until I found her hips. I clutched her to me deepening the kiss I stole.

Bella's breathing became ragged and I pulled back. Her lips puckered and she gasped at the air. I couldn't help myself and before I could stop my own deeming instincts, I closed the gap between our mouths barely giving Bella enough time to catch a breath.

As gently as possible I urged Bella's mouth open, playing just on the opening she allowed, tasting her intoxicating breath. Her lips burned under mine and her tongue began to trace the breach of my mouth. I moaned into her parted lips weaving my hands along her back and securing them in her hair. She gasped, exhaling into my mouth and causing my skipping emotions to inflame. Her arms wrapped around my neck greedily, she slid her hands over my arms and clutched at my back with as much force as she had. Inevitability the towel melted to the floor.

I didn't think, I just followed my own human instincts to take over, allowing my hands to find her bare waist and slide up her lower back. Her skin was still wet and extremely hot with her added passion, my hands trailed over her skin like silk.

I was caught off as Bella pressed herself closer to me and moaned into my mouth. I smiled still under her lips as I moved my hands farther up her ribcage. I brushed her breast with the back of my fingertips. Her skin was on fire, my senses begged for more. She arched her back and broke our kiss to moan my name and then her lips were on me again, simultaneously as I cupped her fully in my palm.

I broke our kiss and Bella gasped at the air just as I did. I slowly bent my head brushing my lips along her jaw then sliding to her collarbone. I teasingly blew my cold breath along her wet skin. Her fingertips played in my hair and guided my head farther down. I followed, allowing my senses to dominate my will power as I opened my lips to taste her. I explored with my tongue, Bella moaned and clutched at me causing my own need to heighten, my lips burned.

Just as my instincts were moving to dominate my self-control my conscious pulled. Always the voice of reason. I slowly raised my head regretfully; I still haven't had my fill of her. Bella's mouth was open and she greeted my lips with hers. Her hands roamed along my arms and down my back until she reached the hem of my shirt. She fumbled to catch the shirt in a handful to rip it off. My body tightened.

I deftly caught the towel from where it was soaked and dripping from the ground. I quickly wrapped up her perfection, smothering her beauty; I cursed myself and my raging hormones.

Her lips turned down, a pout catching in her mouth. I bit my lip. Was she trying to kill me?

I resisted my urge to kiss her, knowing that that ending would have no prevail. I gently rested my forehead against her. Her hand clenched at the hem of my shirt. "Bella," I silently begged. My need pounded through my dead veins and my skin burned with my refrained passion. All I needed was for her to give in. But I knew she wouldn't. I gently caught her hand detangling the fabric from her sullen grasp. "Please," I asked, already knowing the answer.

Her face distorted and a deep scowl took over the pout in her lips. She groaned and released my shirt. She crossed the small space in one small step and unlocked the door releasing me from this heavenly prison.

Just as I was about to leave I caught Bella's chin and bent to snatch a kiss. I kept my lips determinedly closed and I could feel the frustration rolling off her as she uselessly tried to part my daunting mouth. I chuckled against her lips, and gently pushed her hair around her shoulders. "Not until the wedding night, right?" I teased as I began to tug at her hands that secured the towel closed.

I smiled as a glare took over Bella's eyes, the deep brown swimming with frustration.

She nodded and my smile grew, not because I was particularly happy about her choice to wait, but because she was just so cute when she was mad. She shoved me from the room and slammed the door. I almost laughed at my abrupt dismissal.

Just as I was about to turn and wait in the torture of her bedroom. Her small voice broke through my coherency. "I want to wait," she whispered.

I knew that this particular comment wasn't meant for me, but I couldn't resist. "No you don't," I whispered, dragging the words, loud enough so she could hear.

"Oh, shut-up." She snapped.

I chuckled and leaned my head against the door. Her heart beat started slowing down and her breathing caught on to a regular rhythm.

I sighed and trudged back to her room. It was nearing twenty minutes before she finally came back. I don't think my patience could stand it. I had to wait for everything.

* * *

_Like it? _

_Please tell me who_ _you think I present better!_


	3. To continue or not to continue,

**To continue or not to continue, that is the question.**

**Authors Note:**

Hey my gorgeous readers, you!

First off, sorry for getting your hopes up!

I never do authors notes…until now (evil laugh cue)

Okay this story is getting a lot of response (and a lot of story alerts.) not to mention a lot of PM's prompting me (and begging me) to continue…

I'm sorry guys but this really was just meant to be a one-shot and the only reason I added a second chapter was because you guys really wanted me too. (Yeah the majority of you liked the second chapter better, I guess _I' am_ better at capturing Edward.)

Okay well long babble short. (Because I could prattle on all day.) I've decided that I'm gonna let you people choose if I should continue…

But I should fore-warn you (I really don't know if it'd be worth it)

If I do continue… there will be NO WEDDING (I'm sorry)

My older sister(s) found out that I wrote fanfiction and when they read this…well it wasn't good, and they didn't spare me any pity when they promptly told everyone I know… (rolleyes, awe well)

(That's why I sign with my real name now, which is drumroll, "Nicki" for those of you who didn't know)

But my own embarrassment isn't the reason I won't be doing the wedding… the real reason is… Stephenie Meyer will be doing the wedding, and I don't really have any business doing a cheap (over exaggerated) version of something that I'll never be able to perfect. (I still don't have any experience with the whole lemon situation, -sigh-)

I'm sorry; I'm not a corset-ripping novelist. I've read many (really horrifyingly bad) and some very good versions of the wedding, so I suggest you guys do a little surfing around. You'll definitely quench your thirst if you really want a hard-core lemon or if you just wanna read how Bella turns all red when she walks down the isle.

But back to my story,

To answer a couple of questions people have thrown at me…

**Why is this story "****Dedicated to those who wanted Bella to drop the towel?"**

This is actually a spoof for my other story (Dinner Party) some of my fans really wanted to see what would've happened if Edward hadn't have caught the towel in chapter 10. So I thought why not write a little something steamy…That's how this story originated.

If you haven't read it, here…

_I gasped as I entered, surprised to see Edward waiting for me. Concurrently, with my gasp in the moment of my surprise, I had dropped my hand holding closed the knot in my towel. I felt like I could feel and see everything in slow motion as Edward jumped off the bed and quickly caught the knot. I blushed, my entire head pooling in a hot scarlet as Edward tightened the knot and pulled up my hand to place it in a tighter grip around the ticking bomb. He smiled as I looked down avoiding his eyes. My hair was still wet and my shoulders were slippery with tiny beads of water littering them._

_Edward tilted my chin up and captured my eyes with his. His face looked stressed and concern held deep in his eyes, but I also saw the tiniest hint of lust that burned in the golden depths. I blushed harder. The smile that lingered on his lips grew as he bent his head to whisper in my ear. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked extremely seriously._

Yep those two tiny paragraphs originated this story.

* * *

Okay, if I do continue this story, I'll just be adding to the aftermath of the current situation. Basically awkwardness and more sexual innuendo. It will just involve a lot of Fluff and sexual tension. But no home-run! (if you get my drift.)

Also, I love suggestions so please don't be shy! Sometimes I'll let my fingers fly across the keyboard without thinking and I'll end up with something amazing (Edward's Wish) or something so horrifying and shaming that my delete button is so worn that it no longer bears the words. Seriously though, I love hearing your ideas and if you have a situation or even a quote you'd like me to use, I'd be very grateful.

So its up to you, would you like some more fluff (with NO finale of a grand anticipated wedding) or would you like to hold on to the essential fluffiness this story already has and allow it to be forever completed with a final satisfying "THE END." (Also a good bonus for leaving it as it is, I'd be able to focus my always flaunting attention to my other 4 stories that still need to be completed.)

In Conclusion:

Thanx to those who actually read this crazy little rant of mine.

It's up to you. (Deep voice)

All you gotta do is hit that tiny purplish square box and basically write, PLEASE CONTINUE or STOP WHILE YOU'RE AHEAD!

(It's that easy!)

Start typing!

-Nicki


	4. Deceptive Dream

_Votes are in, so here's the next chapter. This is purely a fluff piece there is absolutely no plot. Thanks for all the amazing reviews please keep em coming. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series. I just take Edward and subject him to my craziness._

**Deceptive Dream**

BPOV

The blood and water that drenched the washroom floor was taking longer then I expected to clean. I almost laughed knowing how impatient Edward could get.

Before I left, I faced the mirror, examining my reflection. My cheeks were still blazing, and my lower limbs were restless. My hair was half dry framing my face. I swiftly ran my fingers through it, breaking up the knots and tangles that had accumulated in the brown strands.

Edward was so unfair. He knew exactly what he was doing, bringing me to the peak of passion and then pulling away. I clenched my fists; he had way too much fun with that particular compromising situation. I was the vulnerable one, the _naked_ one. God he had seen me naked, forever blazed in his photographic memory. I didn't have time to gauge his reaction. Did he even like what he saw…?

A slow smile crept up my face. Well, from the way his cold hands roamed me, I would say he most definitely did. The memory made me blush, his absent hands made my skin burn with want; the anticipation for the wedding night was too much. I could hardly wait. The taste of Edward's mouth, his cold breath bathing my skin, causing my every nerve to tingle… I swallowed hard, even the memory made my breathing uneven and my desire to amplify.

I gritted my teeth and shook out my hair.

_He_ took advantage of _me_—so much for being a gentleman. I blew an exasperated breath up my face to push my hair away. I was embarrassed.

Of course I was!

He took control of the circumstances, gaining the upper hand. _He_ kissed _me,_ _he_ touched _me_,—in fact, I remain innocent of any acts of seduction. It wasn't my fault that his kisses distracted me so much that I accidentally dropped the towel; in fact that was probably what he intended.

I tried to remain angry but I knew I was just lying to myself, I thoroughly enjoyed every touch he imposed on me, and _he _knew it!

A dreadfully wicked thought surfaced over me, skittering over my skin. Why should _I _be reduced to his twisted form of teasing, how dare he fan the fires. I would make _him_ beg, without even the smallest hope that he'd get what he'd beg so desperately for.

I smiled, that's exactly what I'll do, this time he won't get to take advantage of me.

EPOV

For crying out loud, what the hell is taking her so long! She _is _trying to torture me, dangerous creature; she _will_ be the death of me.

It has been nearly twenty minutes. What is she doing?

I counted off the possibilities in my head.

She could be taking another bath, just to spite me…

No… I'd hear the water running…

She could just be trying to catch her breath…

A smile twisted my lips at this possibility…

Maybe…

Or maybe I was giving myself too much credit.

The anger and passion in her eyes could probably offer me a clue… Maybe she was sharpening a wooden stake?

Hmmm…

The possibilities were endless.

She could be simply reading a magazine, or even have fallen asleep. Or she could be counting off each minute, deciding when I've learned my lesson…

I sighed, that was definitely the strongest possibility.

I could feel my impatience spike. I started to ground my teeth, a slow growl building in the base of my chest.

That's when she came in.

Even though I've seen her at her most glorious, she still took my breath away. The beauty sheathed underneath that flimsy nightgown caused my body to tighten and my reflexes to twitch. What I could remember haunted me, taking all rational thoughts away and leaving me in burning want.

She was wearing a small tank-top that hugged her waist definably, leaving no room for the imagination. The hem of her tight tank top didn't meet the band of her shorts, if you could call them shorts; they barely concealed two inches of her exposed milky thigh. I tore my eyes away as my breathing hitched.

My mouth went dry, this was not happening. Was she suicidal?

She slowly sauntered in, carefully avoiding eye contact with me and crossing the room to place her bag of toiletries down. The light was dim in the room, but I could see every surface of her perfectly, and one thing that was painfully obvious was that she was not wearing a bra.

Hmm. This was obviously my punishment. To tease me with a see through tight top without a bra. I couldn't help but involuntarily squint at the scene; I could just make out the shape of each nipple. There was absolutely nothing in this circumstance that was less horrifying. Did she really expect to sleep in that and awake to greet a new day?

I quickly dropped my gaze and closed my gapping mouth for good measure.

I didn't know what to say, suddenly I felt like I was actually seventeen dominated by hormones and clueless in the antics that the hormones demanded. Oh my god, what am I supposed to do with my hands? I must look like an idiot. Just sitting here with my hands all sprawled out on my knees. I fidgeted, quickly shoving my hands in my pockets. That's good, that way I won't accidentally touch something involuntarily.

I looked up.

Which was an immediate mistake.

She caught my gaze, her brown orbs darkened ever so slightly, her eyelids were heavy. A small smile skittered over her lips. I felt an answering smile dominate mine. She was so sexy.

Still held by eye contact she slowly strode to where I sat. I awkwardly shifted fumbling with my caged hands.

I was convinced that she'd come straight for me, most likely intending to sit in my lap or to at least subject me to a teasing kiss. But instead she passed me from where I sat stupidly on the bed and crawled up to the center, burying herself under the covers.

I growled and turned, watching as she deliberately closed her eyes.

"Could you get the lights?" she asked dreamily, her eyelids didn't flinge.

Was she actually planning on sleeping?

I cant believe it, my body was practically vibrating at the sight of her, my thoughts twisting and pulling me in tempting forbidden directions…and she is planning on sleeping?!

I could feel my disappointment rise, penetrating everything in my body. I thought for sure she had changed her mind. The longing at the pit of my stomach jolted and my head swam in pent-up frustration.

I did as she asked, quickly flicking off the light and swiftly returning to her side. Her back faced me. I gently encaged her in the circle of my arms. Burying my head in her neck and breathing in her heady scent.

The blood from the bath still lingered in her skin and her hair was died in a slight burgundy undertone.

My mouth watered.

"Mmm" she yawned. "Night, Edward."

I ground my teeth. I knew I should let her sleep, but how could she sleep? I mean I thought for sure she'd at least be mad at my very blatant seduction. But she seamed perfectly at ease, to comfortable… suspiciously relaxed.

Maybe she really was tired? Almost every night we would debate on just how exhausted she was. She would usually try and convince me that she wasn't tired and would prefer to stay up late and test our boundaries…I have no idea what its like to even feel tired, maybe I was underestimating how worn-out she can actually get.

Hmm.

Then why do I remain unconvinced?

Maybe I was being paranoid but something wasn't right. Why was she not mad? She was definitely mad when I cut off our kiss and asked her for permission to continue, even though I knew she'd stop. Could she forgive me so easily?

I started to kiss her neck, running my mouth along her jaw.

Her heart accelerated, and her breath caught as my tongue came in contact with her burning skin.

She turned in the cage of my arms.

The stream of moonlight breaking through the clouds offered the slightest sparkle that lighted her eyes, clearly showing the want she restrained. She bit her lip, taking her full bottom lip in her mouth and sucking on it. I could see the white of her teeth clenching hard on the supple skin, —does she know what that simple action does to me? She released her lip; it glittered in the light showing the wetness she just subjected it too. I stifled a groan, noticing the blood that filled her lips staining them in a swell of crimson. I tightened my fingers possessively on her waist, bringing her closer.

"Edwarrrddd." She moaned burying her head in my chest. "I'm tired and I really don't think I could take anymore tonight." Her words were fractured and muffled from my chest, but there was a slight edge to her voice. I couldn't identify the tone, it almost sounded smug… maybe even excited.

I furrowed my brow, my confusion melting my momentary distraction of the feel of her body. I sighed, tasting defeat. I gently released her hips and brought the blankets around her. She smiled sleepily, her eyes closed as she rolled over.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and started to hum her lullaby.

After the slight reverberating of her breathing steadied, her heart slowed, hitching to a regular rhythm. "Bella," I barely whispered.

Silence.

I scrutinized her eyelids deciphering the integrity in her sleeping.

I noiselessly groaned, already dreading the eight hours of silence that would stretch between us.

I waited, gently tucking her head under my chin and allowing my hands to skim over her. Not quite touching her, but barely a breath away, close enough that I could feel her radiating heat.

Nearly two hours later, she shifted. Her mouth opening to release a puff of steamy air that bathed my face as she hummed a slight whisper at the back of her throat.

"Edward," the word was barely audible and I had to strain to catch the fractured whisper. I grinned unable to conceal my revelation at her sleep talking. I always felt like I was intruding on the inner workings of her concealed mind, barely catching a taste of her forbidden secrets only opened a crack as she lay unconscious in my arms.

She had been quiet theses past few days, barely moving, completely peaceful in her slumber.

It drove me crazy, I felt as though the only touch I'd get of her secrets was stolen from me. But the doubt disappeared as she made a restless jerk of her fingers that were strewn in a fist in the fabric of my shirt. "Oh… mmmh." She hummed. This was louder, the tiniest of moans escaping her. I froze as I let her voice wash over me, allowing the notes of each sound to take over my body and send my nerves in a frenzy of devastating want.

Was that a hint of desire I detected in her innocent groan?

Before I could react, she creeped her fingers down under the hem of my shirt. Her fingers felt like singing fire, licking and taunting my skin with burning sensations.

She began tracing my abs; I shuddered as she made a low hum at the back of her throat. It was the tiniest purr of desire with the underlying note of approval.

As ridiculous as it was, I smiled at her silent sleeping praise, pressing our bodies' closer together, finding my desire to touch her overwhelming. Her fingers fondled up my torso and then back down. Her touch was teasing and lingering, smooth and unbearably fragile. Her shin was so soft and tauntingly warm; I closed my eyes, loosing myself in the sensation of her touch and scent. Unthinkingly, I involuntarily placed my free hand on the exposed skin of her hip. The warmth of her radiated through my hand and set my whole body on fire.

I couldn't muster the strength to pull away from her small slender fingers that now began to crawl and creep there way down the front of my pants.

Her hands slithered down, lower and lower until…

Jesus!

The reaction was purely survival. I could not allow this to happen. And as much as I wanted what she so obviously desired I pulled back. The growing urge in my body growled in disapproval of my actions. It was like torture to release myself from her touch, but I grabbed her roaming hands from their enamored investigation, securing the culprits in an inescapable manacle with my fists.

She brought my every desire to life, throwing all reasonable thought process out the window. My want sprung to life under her conduct, even if it was subconscious for her eyes didn't open a peak.

I released her hands, where they curled down resting once again safely at the top of my shirt.

I was just about to disengage myself from her, to take care of my, umm…situation. But before I could blink, she spoke.

"Mmm Edward…Oh… god EDWARD!" she moaned, screaming out in shuddering gasps. My body immediately responded to the desperate plead of her yearning, everything in me begged for me to take her. I swallowed pushing back the sudden flood of venom and trying to reign in my raging desire. I couldn't help the spike of resentment that fired through my body.

It's pretty pathetic when you start to develop passive aggressive thoughts to a completely fictional manifestation fixated in your fiancés mind. But as much as I reminded myself of this fact my jealousy and resentment continued to grow. Bella was clearly having a less then PG dream, and yet she denied me what she so obviously craved in our reality. It irked me that she could dream; I was jealous that she could live in them and fulfill her desires. The most I could do was take a cold shower. I grimaced at the cliché.

Even as my body responded to the call of her need, I locked my hand over her mouth, smothering her moans of pleasure. I gritted my teeth as her lips parted and her tongue began to lathe my palm. She bucked and clutched at me, she began to grind her hips into my lower body.

I jerked under her, clicking back to reality, trying to get in control of my raging animal instincts that Bella sprung to life as she attacked the lower half of my body.

Her legs captured my waist; she wrapped herself over my hips, securing her hips and ground deeper. I gasped at the welcome pressure, quickly pulling her legs off of mine and bringing her securely down.

I panted as she quieted and tossed restlessly, kicking off the covers in the process and allowing me to view her fully. The moonlight shown brightly through the window.

I reveled in her fervor and glared at the tiny beads of perspiration that formed on her. She was flushed and was breathing deeply, her heart pumping hard and fast, filling my ears in the eager rhythm. Her chest rose high and fell dramatically as she tried to catch her breath. And yet she still slept.

I knew she was disquieted about the unfair advantage I took of her earlier. Albeit she was trying to punish me with her skimpy outfit, but the tables had turned. In her dramatic restless dream, she managed to have twisted her shirt farther up her midriff. The straps hung pathetically off her shoulders. Her shorts had slid down in her struggle, exposing a tiny pair of cotton panties, it was unbearably tantalizingly, the most desirable sight I could have ever dreamed off, and I could no longer contain it. The pain of my craving throbbed through me, taking every single cell and invoking physical pain at the absence of her touch.

My passion spiked, taking me to its fullest height. As if I was at the edge of a deep chasm, slowly testing the sides of the teetering blackness and finally giving in, diving into oblivion, giving myself over to everything I reigned in.

And then something licked at the air, the tiniest scent slowly dosing the room until it started to build, layering and penetrating until the air spun in its rich thickness. The fragrance rose capturing everything in me, bringing me to the knees of oblivion and suffering want. The most amazing smell to ever exist. It called my name, wanting me as much as I wanted her. I never thought any smell in the world could compete with Bella's blood, but I was wrong.

When I smelt Bella's blood it awoke the monster in me and all thoughts went to the desire of taking her and tasting the sweet nectar running though out her body. But this was different, this smell awoke the dead human in me, pulling and ripping out desires that I hadn't even known existed. Something stronger, richer in flavor and building every pull of desire in me, clawing and tearing at me in frustrated ecstasy. The new instincts killing and smothering the monster that craved her blood. Screaming new thoughts taking over me in delectable directions. The scent of Bella's blood paled in comparison of the smell of her luscious arousal.

I detachedly debated over the abyss of good and right. Not to take Bella for her blood but to fulfill my own human need.

Fire didn't burn in my throat, begging me to fulfill my thirst. In fact my thirst didn't exist; nothing existed except for Bella and my want. The raging hormones in me prevailed, screaming at me in throbbing desire. I could barely contain it.

That's when she woke up.

Her glistening skin sparkled in the blue light and her dark orbs opened the tinniest crack, immediately capturing my gaze.

* * *

_I have to thank you guys for all the incredible reviews again. Also to all the __anonymous reviewers who I cant thank personally. Please keep it up if you wanna read Bella's reaction._


	5. Bella's Reaction

_So I'm having a very bad week. But don't worry, I wrote the majority of this when I was happy. _

_Thanks to all off the amazing readers who added his story to their alert/favorite lists._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga**_

**Bella's Reaction**

BPOV

* * *

_A dreadfully wicked thought surfaced over me, skittering over my skin. Why should _I_ be reduced to his twisted form of teasing, how dare he fan the fires. I would make him beg, without even the smallest hope that he'd get what he'd beg so desperately for. _

_I smiled, that's exactly what I'll do, this time he won't get to take advantage of me._

* * *

Even though I knew I was acting extremely childish, I still took pleasure in the mere expectation of Edward's facial expression when he would see me.

I snuck downstairs, carefully touching the floor with just my big toe. I dare not breathe louder then a whisper. I tip-toed across the title, quieter then necessary. I thought for sure that Edward would jump out of the shadows and catch me even before I had a chance to begin. My heart was pounding a mile a minute.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I entered my laundry room. I carefully flicked on the light and set forth to fish out the perfect attire designed to bring Edward to his knees.

I changed in the washroom. I examined myself with severe scrutiny. My head still managed to be dosed in unrelenting bloody scarlet.

My skin was glowing in the tiniest tint of pink. I assumed from my natural flush, but with a stroke of comprehension I realized it was blood. I almost gagged, realizing I was smothered in my own gore.

I was just about to strip, to take a quick shower but I decided against it…As deviant as it was, I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me and this added flavor would just have to be part of his punishment.

I squared my shoulders and faced the mirror. My face pooled in blood as I looked myself up and down. The blue shorts I was wearing, were my old pajamas from back in Phoenix. I would even feel uncomfortable sleeping in them then, even if it was in the dead of summer and blistering hot out.

The tank-top I was wearing was far more embarrassing. The one time Charlie had decided to do laundry, he managed to shrink a prominent amount of my clothes. This tank-top had been a victim of his attack. It hugged my every curve and the hem stopped just above my naval. The straps were a little loose, and slid off my shoulders easily. Also the square neck was lower then anything else in my wardrobe. I had never worn anything so flimsy and revealing in front of Edward.

Embarrassment painted my cheeks as I reached around and unclasped my bra. It was perfectly horrible. The thin fabric of my tank top offered absolutely no support and was also the tiniest bit see-through. I swallowed hard, already second guessing this decision.

Just as I was about to pull out my holey sweats, a very vivid memory played out in my mind. Knocking the breath out of me and causing my already heated skin to burn hotter and to spread with tiny itchy bumps.

His laughing eyes tauntingly glittered in the dim light. His mouth twisted into a half grin and faster then I could catch my breath, his lips suddenly spread on mine. He claimed everything in me with his kisses, binding my soul and body to him and managing to reduce me into pure, unthinking, putty to his will. How, the towel inevitability melted to the floor.

I cringed, burying the memory to the deepest realm of my mind. Trying — but failing — to fight the natural urges that spread throughout my body and lit me in raging smoldering want. I bit my lip, hating how my body responded, wanting nothing but to serve my craving to him and take my need.

He was so unfair. I hated how he could stop. I could never have stopped. He could've had me, right here on the filthy, bloody, bathroom floor!

I flinched glancing at the red stained tile. O.K. maybe he would have been chivalrous enough to walk the five steps to my bedroom.

I sighed. Feeling resentment in anger, mixed with yearning passion, did nothing for my complexion.

I quickly spun, studying every line of my form and smiling in spite of myself. I knew that Edward's jaw would drop. He might even insist that I change, or to at least put on a bra. I laughed at the thought.

Feeling deceitfully light-headed, I prounced to my room, putting far more bounce into the balls of my heels then necessary, causing my entire body to spring at the statacco rhythm.

I was smugly surprised at Edwards's flustered face. His breath caught, leaving his golden eyes enamored and fixated on my every curve. I grew pleasantly warm under his scrutiny. I liked the glint that grew in his eyes, bordering on appreciative to possessive. I tried to smother my smile, and was glad that he was to preoccupied with the view to notice my sudden lapse in breathing.

His eyes slowly crawled from my waist to my breasts. Embarrassed, he abruptly broke his gaze, dropping his eyes to the floor, until he shut them. Not trusting himself to not peak, he turned away completely guarding his face in the shadows of my bed frame.

I smiled triumphantly watching how he squirmed. How he quickly fumbled with his hands, and how his spine straightened. His expression pained as he tried not to watch me.

I innocently walked into the room, not heeding his uncomfortableness or acknowledging my unusual garb. Finally he looked up, catching my eyes and causing my body to swoon at the sight. I could feel anger skitter and twist at my insides, but it was barely a flutter, instead a more powerful feeling coursed over me. All pretenses were lost, all resentment draining, I could feel my desire ignite and burn my every craving in teasing yearning. A smile spread over his lips, a sincere smile, no malice or smugness existed deep in the ocher of his eyes. Instead of my plan to make him beg, I felt my hardness fall and only my desire to taste, to smell, to kiss him, existed. The distance between us, suddenly became unbearable.

Trying not to hyperventilate I crawled into bed. Hopelessly, trying to avoid him so I wouldn't do something I would most definitely regret later, —like kissing him, or ripping off his pants and straddling him. I blushed, liking that thought a little too much.

The blush deepened as a low husky growl rumbled from deep in the base of his chest, managing to shake the bed in the slightest tingling vibration.

My lower limbs squirmed. I pressed my knees securely together and deliberately closed my eyes, willing my own determination to prevail in this hopeless situation.

"Could you get the lights?" I squeaked my eyes still safely closed from the inducing power of his tawny eyes.

I couldn't feel any shift of weight in the mattress but suddenly the reddish glow that settled under my eyelids switched to black. And faster then humanly acceptable, Edwards cold arms crawled from the exposed skin of my stomach and ensnared my torso in his icy embrace.

My body immediately tightened at his touch, my desire squirming in anticipation. I could feel the point of his nose tracing along my jaw and causing goose bumps to break across my back.

I relaxed at his securing touch, my body unwinding to his will. Suddenly a wave of stupor hit me, causing my eyes to descend farther down and my body to sink in the covers.

"Night, Edward." I silently begged, hoping above hope that he might actually let me sleep and not subject me to anymore of his breath-stealing, toe-curling kisses.

But of course he wouldn't give-up.

His smooth lips captured my ear, twisted farther down until he started peppering my neck in deceitful pecks.

When he reached my pulse, he opened his mouth, bathing my neck in his icy sweet breath and touched the throb in my neck with the tip of his tongue.

My heart jumped up my throat, choking off my breath. My skin lit in fire, contrasting with the freezing temperature of his tongue. Urges skittered over my every cell from up my spine, to the deepest pit in my stomach.

I clenched my teeth and flinched in his arms, turning to greet his eyes.

His eyes held the same lust mirrored in mine. Passion mixed with struggle, his eyes were blazing and I could feel my raging want amplify.

"Edwarrrddd." I moaned burying my head in his chest. Breaking off his enamored gaze and hiding from the treachery of saying no to his plea, buried deep in the depths of his golden orbs. "I'm tired and I really don't think I could take anymore tonight." I sighed, realizing how pleased I was. I was glad he was suffering just as bad as I am. I could feel his torture, pressed hard against my inner thigh.

I blushed, as I quickly caught my natural instincts that screamed in desire, wanting nothing more then to answer his need.

Before I could react Edward pulled back, wrapping the blanket securely around me and allowing me the room to escape. I smiled apologetically at him before turning over, already anticipating my dreams.

I felt slightly guilty as Edwards velvety voice started reverberating through his chest, causing my skin to cool and my body to relax. My lullaby. Faster then possible under the certain exciting circumstances, I felt myself drifting, and just before I fell over the sweet chasm of sleep, I smiled. His hardness still swirling in my thoughts, my passion barely refrained, and sweet dreams barely a touch away.

xxx

Flustered and restlessly hot, I woke.

It was written all over Edwards face, painfully evident from the wetness sliding in between my thighs. And then faster then a split second, disorientation struck as long as horrified realization.

Did I just have a sex dream?

OH.MY.GOD.

It came back to me, faster then a jolt of lightning. The dream was so vivid and unbelievable real. There was no way that my body wouldn't have responded, that I wouldn't have spoken…or screamed…oh god, this was not good.

My eyes widened, blood dosed my cheeks, and my heart thudded uneasily.

I looked up and met Edward's dark gaze. His body rigid and his jaw tight. His face was strange, his expression strained. It was a face I've never seen on Edward before, he almost looked mad, or even dangerous… It was extremely sexy and did nothing for the flushed and reckless state I was already in. His onyx eyes barely containing his need, his passion, his real self. I had never been so scared…or turned on. Sweat rolled down my back, I quickly pressed my knees tight together and dropped his fixated gaze.

I didn't have a chance to respond…

He was on top of me. His weight arousingly dominate, his dark eyes excitingly dangerous. His mouth was on me, even before I could react to the stimulating new position.

He recklessly opened my lips without permission. _He_ was in control. His tongue pushed through my teeth easily and filled me in his flavor. I tried to fight against him, to experience his mouth and dominate_ his _senses. But he was relentless and stronger, not noticing my hands gripped in his hair, my fists hard and tight in handfuls of his bronzy strands.

He didn't ask for permission this time as his hands slipped up the flimsy lining of my shirt and explored my flesh.

My instincts took over. Stealing my self restrained, my self control, my rationality, only leaving my dire inducing desire.

I hadn't even noticed how my legs expertly hitched over his hips and planted our two wants together. His hardness pressed against my pubic bone, inflaming my every nerve, causing my hands to tear at his clothes and my legs to tighten around his need.

He groaned breaking from our raging kiss, moving his mouth to my neck and lathing my skin with the slickness of his tongue. I used this sparing break in our lips to catch my breath. My breathing was unbearably loud, my pants echoing around the quiet room, my heartbeat filling my ears.

His lips closed around the delicate skin of my pulse. Edward was always careful with me and even though he kissed my neck on a daily occasion, he has never imposed a 'love bite' **(hicky)** on me. But from the way his mouth closed on my pulse and sucked the fine skin into his cold mouth, I knew without a doubt that there would be a very sizable mark left as evidence to prove for such a loss in our self-control.

He broke from my neck and captured my mouth again. I couldn't concentrate on how his tongue expertly danced and filled me. Running along the bottom of my teeth, discovering the nerves on the underside of my tongue, opening my lips wider to his command.

I couldn't concentrate because I could barely allow myself to tear my focus from the investigation of his cold fingertips. How they ripped off my shirt, and fondled my skin, sending sensations to every point in my body, to the crown of my head to the tips of my toes. How he teased each nipple and played across each goose bump.

My body flailed at his touch, thrashing to grind our needs harder together. He growled into my open mouth, sending a shock of icy flavor to settle on the back of my tongue. I used his momentary lapse of control to answer my own desire and enter his mouth.

It was risky; I reined in my raging desire and entered cautiously. Slowly playing on the flat of his teeth, silently begging him to open. His body was hard and tense; his wandering hands stopped abruptly, as he slowly parted his clenched teeth and gave me access to his mouth. I was hesitant, our bodies clenched and hard, only our mouths moving, as I slowly explored the inside of Edwards icy mouth.

It was impossible to stop; the taste was overwhelming the freeze of his tongue numbing. He gently met me in the middle of my investigation and guided me away from his razor sharp teeth. Slowly his hands continued to move, at first I thought he meant to pull away but he just continued his own assault on my chest.

I regretfully pulled away, my lungs screaming in detest. I gasped at the air, throwing my head back on the pillow.

Edward didn't flinch but gently slid his mouth down my jaw. He tasted my skin, leaving a trail of venom down my throat. He continued moving, lower and lower until he found my breast. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. I groped aimlessly to seize a handful of his hair. I involuntarily arched my back, and groaned at the welcome pressure of his lips.

The air in front of me started spinning, and my head was light in the intoxicating flavor of his breath. And I knew this had to be a dream, because in no reality would I be doing what I was so eagerly doing now. Which was pulling Edward down by the handful of hair clutched in my grasp, lower and lower until he'd greet the throb of my desire in between my legs.

* * *

_3 Final Exams + Grandma Dies + My cat getting hit by a car (equals) A very sad Nicki._

_Please send me a review; I'm ver ver in need of a cyber hug :( _

_Anyone like this chapter? _


	6. Forbidden Fruit

_Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews guys. They really helped. Cyber hugs to all of my readers and good vibes to everyone who reviews this chapter._

_I blushed, (and it's just as bad __—__if not worse__—t__hen Bella,) when writing this chapter. Let's just say my two older brothers (who don't know that I write fanfiction) were having a pretty good laugh while watching my face turn into a very unattractive tomato red when writing this._

_In my own personal humble opinion, this is the steamiest chapter yet… _

_**Disclaimer: I think it's been established that I don't own Twilight.**_

**Forbidden fruit**

EPOV

* * *

_Fire didn't burn in my throat, begging me to fulfill my thirst. In fact my thirst didn't exist; nothing existed except for Bella and my want. The raging hormones in me prevailed, screaming at me in throbbing desire. I could barely contain it._

_That's when she woke up._

_Her glistening skin sparkled in the blue light and her dark orbs opened the tinniest crack, immediately capturing my gaze._

* * *

I broke out of the allusion of the perfect cultivated human that I was. And greeted the true danger that existed in me, welcoming my natural impulses. I acted on instinct, not thinking twice or letting my lucid intuitions and logical judgment catch my irrational reflex.

I pounced, letting the whole of my human instincts take over my every muscle.

Her form was deliciously soft. Each line of her perfection, pressed solidly against me. Her legs jerked in surprise and her chest was sensitively smothered against mine. I could feel the unbearable heat in-between her legs, feel the reverberating of her heart echo throughout her chest, sending waves of vibration throughout my core.

Her dark eyes were wide in surprise and her lips quivered in silent tremor. I gasped, guilt struck, but then faster, realization hit. The tremble in her lips was not due to fear or hesitation, but _want_.

My heart exploded in satisfaction. Realizing that even in my darkest moments, she still didn't fear me. Even as my eyes grew a steady onyx, showing the true demon that existed in me. Even as I overpowered her, she still willingly pressed herself closer, knowing full well of the danger that was barely restrained at the edge of my fingertips.

Her lips flickered, a small coy smile testing the sides. I smothered the smile using my lips, not realizing how close I was to the brink of my control. I deepened the kiss, catching a handful of her hair to secure her lips.

I fell past all reason, losing all sanity, breaking all boundaries and took what I've wanted.

Her lips were soft, too soft, and too deplorably delicious. I opened her mouth without permission or indecision, using the very tip of my tongue. I clashed into the flat of her front teeth denying me access to the inside. Impatience grew and before she could decide to let me through, I broke past. Breaking through her barring, easily, to greet the warm flesh just beyond. Her flavor was excruciating. I could feel venom boil at the back of my throat, feel the tenor of her flaunting restraint. The texture of each surface, from the silk of her cheek, to the grain of her tongue. Our clashed temperature burning my senses and my reflexes, acting on their own accord. I couldn't begin to think or realize that my hands, —which were safely gripping a fistful of her hair— began to fall, lower and lower.

My fingertips trailed over her blazing skin, twining over the fabric of her shirt to experience the soft flesh beyond. Tracing the contours of each mound and teasing the peek of each nipple. Her body jerked, she responded by arching her back to press herself harder in my palm. Her heart thumped hypnotically, faster and faster as if bating me to keep exploring.

My breath caught as her hips clashed into mine. Crushing herself as close as possible to me. Her skin was sticky with perspiration, her fingertips traveling over every surface of my skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Her nails snagging along my back, pulling at my clothes and catching in my hair. I could feel the strength in each shift she made. As if time stood still just long enough to square her next movement, to feel the strain of her muscles as she scratched her fingernails down the planes of my arms, or the tiniest shift in her hips as she worked to press herself closer to the bulge in my pants.

I could feel the warmth penetrating from in-between her legs, the smell considerably heightened. I involuntarily responded, the human in me grinding hard into her, but the vampire in me carefully using only a hundredth of my natural strength.

My control seamed to have disappeared completely, every fraction of mingling restraint vanished, as her hips shuddered and pulled, wrenching up and lifting higher so her legs could wrap around my waist. Her heart rate increased as both our wants grounded harder together, only clothing stopping our resolute instincts from our desire of union.

The pain and want was mind-numbing. I could feel every cell in my body detest as I broke from our kiss, knowing that she'd need to breathe. She gasped, filtrating the air in her sweet scent. I moaned as she arched her back managing to bring our wants closer and harder together.

I couldn't resist the desire to continue kissing her. She threw her head back, gasping at the air, exposing her long slender throat to my eyelevel. Venom boiled and a spark of fire toiled my insides in a fight of restraint. Blood and lust blistering and writhing at my insides.

I kissed a slick path across the planes of her throat, across the smoldering skin, stopping where her neck met her shoulder, and back up again. I could feel each goose bump strewn across her skin, and licked across the jumping throb in her throat, pounding out the beat of her heart. I stopped, taking the delicate skin in my mouth and pinching the flavor in between my lips, careful to hide the blades of my teeth.

Her breath caught, and a sigh of pleasure slowly escaped past her lips. Unable to resist, I pressed my lips to hers again, this time she opened her lips wide and allowed me to fill her.

Her fingers trailed up my arms and pulled at my clothes, buttons released and fabric torn. I was too preoccupied to attempt to serve scorn for her thoughtlessness in the remedy of my apparel. In fact I didn't care, even if it was my favorite shirt. She could have every one of my inane earthly possessions.

But I proved quick retribution for her abuse of my shirt. And swiftly ripped of the tank-top that barred her chest from me. I don't even think she noticed her only reflex was to quietly whimper in my open mouth, as my fingertips tightened on each breast.

She thrashed at my teasing fingertips, her breathing ragged and her struggling limbs, working harder to tear at my clothes. My body tightened, my instincts catching as she ached her back and raised her hips to grind my want deeper and closer to her pelvis.

I involuntarily growled, louder then necessary. Causing a shock to flow uninterrupted from my lips to Bella's, her breathing hitched and her body stiffened. I immediately responded, noticing the edge and insecure frail in her touch, the calculation in her fingertips as they traced higher up my chest. Her breath caught, as her searching hands skimmed up my neck to latch onto the back of my head. Her fingers tightened into fists in my hair, pulling herself closer, using her grip as leverage.

She was slow, tauntingly slow, as her tongue peeked out of her lips and began to trace just the surface of my lips. It was addicting, and frightening, not knowing where she'd go next, not knowing if the venom brewing at the back of my throat would prevail. I could feel her desperation as she edged closer and closer until she carefully traced the sharp edges of my closed teeth, barring her from my mouth.

My determination battled with rationality, the chasm between right and wrong slowly closing, until the line no longer existed. There was something about Bella's silent plea, the waves of desperation scorning me from her body, the heat from the tip of her tongue that managed to triumph over the abyss of rationality and all self-control. And before I could think about the consequences of my actions, I relaxed my jaw, opening my teeth and allowed her access to the sanctum of my kind.

She slowly played away from my teeth, greeting my tongue and twisting and playing on every safe surface. Her heart filled my ears, and her warmth seized every surface of my body, lighting my system on fire. I didn't know where I began and she ended. I felt her heart beat hard against my chest, the rhythm never wavering, but growing louder and harder, filling reverberations into my chest and causing my dead heart to stutter at the unfamiliar beat. As if we were one.

Too soon, she wrenched roughly back. Gasping at the air and pulling far enough away, to allow me to view her perfect chest in the rare moonlight that peeked through the window.

Her skin glittered, sweat causing sparkles to break across her torso and glisten where moisture met skin. My mouth went dry and before she could _try _to detest, I captured her skin at the base of her jaw in a kiss. I glided down to taste her neck, lower to her collarbone; never breaking away until I found the skin my lips have been denied.

My tongue hit the peak of her nipple. She smothered a gasp and caught my bowed head, knitting her fingertips through my hair. I took her burning flesh in between my lips and sucked as hard as I dared. She writhed and whimpered, moans escaping her shuddering lips, her struggling limbs bucking and pleading.

I took full advantage, licking every surface, finding every crevice, tracing light circles around her peak. Her back arched, pressing herself closer in my open mouth, fervent to increase the sensation I imposed on her. I grazed her nipple, in a careful bout of the blades of my teeth. She moaned loud, her fingertips tightening in my hair.

Her silent request didn't exist in articulate speech. Her body took charge of her, as mine did to me. Her hands, moving of their own accord, responded to her own dire desire. That was the only explanation for her unspoken plea. The plea throbbing in ecstasy at the base of her core. My forbidden fruit begging for attention. She strained hard, using all the force she could muster to grip my head and guide me lower.

I growled, my lapse in restraint unbearable, my differentiation between the monster and the human in me melding into one. Only my desire for her body existed, the bloodlust lost in swirling human yearning. My strength failed, my thoughts melting and only the craving to touch, to taste, to explore…existed.

Her porcelain skin seamed to glow as I slid over her naval, tasting and investigating every bump, freckle and mole. She shifted, lifting her arms up to wrap around the bars of her bedpost. She looked glorious at this angle, her torso exposed, the hold of her arms stretching and causing her upper body to pucker. Her chest heaved in shallow gasps and whimpers escaped her every time I slid over a sensitive patch of skin.

I breached the tips of her panties, the impeding elastic silk, sealing everything that I craved. And hesitated…

Suddenly rationality resurfaced the artery just under the porcelain of her skin jumped temptingly along her inner thigh. Venom swam in my mouth, but self-control fluttered in my consciousness. I was back in control, instinct reigned in and desire pulled back. Guilt filled me, Bella made it clear that she wanted to wait. No matter how much I begged. I was taking advantage, stealing her innocence in a moment of her weakness.

I stared longingly at her, before pulling the slightest fraction back.

Her stomach tightened, and her head jerked. She caught my eyes, holding them to her will. The darkness boiling in lust, causing my control to waver.

"Please Edward."

The words were barely carried through the thick air, hardly creating a note. But they held the most powerful demand. I lowered my head in defeat and triumph, smiling against the soft skin of her lower abdomen, my breathing stuttering in pleasure.

Did she just ask? Did she just grant her permission? I stretched my head up resting my chin just above the tempting line of the thin fabric of her underwear.

"Bella," I whispered desperately, as I gently slid my hands up her legs, capturing her shorts at her knees and pulling them off. "Bella?" I asked, toying with the fabric of her panties that stretched over her delicate hips. I had to ask, I couldn't allow her to get caught up in the moment, and I couldn't allow myself to loose control. I knew without a doubt that I never wanted anything more, but I still had to verify, needed to be reassured.

"Edward, I trust you… I want you." Her eyes pleaded, burning through my heart and finding the soul that was lost inside of me. "Please." It was just a whisper, the tiniest plea, the only word I needed.

I slowly peeled the fabric of her underwear down, exposing her to the night. Quenching her desire and fulfilling my need.

* * *

_The sooner you review the faster I update. _


	7. Hardly Finished

_:( The last chapter got the least reviews yet… So that means you have to review twice as hard for this chapter, ;)_

_I love how some reviewers describe my writing as "tasteful," or "not to smutty,"  
well hopefully I live up to my reputation…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; I just take the characters and make them do things that there not allowed doing in the books ;)**_

**Hardly finished**

BPOV

My heart pounded, stealing my rationality and giving away my illusion of calm. The rhythm thumped, echoing throughout my veins, filling my ears and inevitably Edwards. It was like a base, pounding harder and harder, faster and faster, in harmony with Edward as he slid the thin fabric of my panties down my legs.

His scent was like an aphrodisiac, I could taste him on the back of my tongue. My breath caught as his cold fingers slithered over the underside of my thigh. My heart picked up faster and my muscles ached. My arms were rigid, gripped hard on the bars of my bedpost. The muscles of my biceps screamed in protest, but I couldn't seam to loosen my iron hold. Anticipation slowly built, boiling my blood and causing my breath to catch in small shallows gasps.

I could feel the icy wind of his breath, brushing over my naval until bathing my heat in cold. My lower limbs jerked, instinct claiming reflex.

My entire body vibrated in eager anticipation, my thoughts didn't exist, and I couldn't even think to be embarrassed as I allowed myself a slight whimper, mangled in a twisted syllable of Edward's name.

I could feel him smile, his mouth pressed solidly against my lower abdomen. The curve of his full lips faltered, until finally sliding lower.

Shivers cracked through my core, my stomach constricted and my body tightened. Every muscle gripped waiting in silent apprehension.

"Bella?" His sweet breath whooshed into my parted lips. His velvety voice was so hushed; his word could hardly be distinguished. His voice melded in perfect tune with the air.

If I hadn't felt his breath on my tongue, I wouldn't have realized he spoke at all.

I slowly cracked open my rigid eyelids, not realizing that they were shut in the first place.

My eyes adjusted slowly to the dim room. Darkness swirled above me, and my pupils slowly dilated, gingerly, trying to take in the dim glow the moon cast.

Edward's eyes sparkled above me, the only thing in the room that managed to light. His eyes melted from hard onyx into golden honey. The swirling depths were warm, contrasting with the black backdrop the night was emitting.

Slowly, shapes formed around his eyes. The distinguished outline of his jaw, the curve of his lips— turned up in a twisted half grin — his straight nose, up to his sharp cheekbones, to the fringe of his disarrayed hair that hung messily over his forehead, obscuring half his eyes.

My reflexes caught, — as if I couldn't resist — I unlocked my death grip from the bedpost and as gently as possible, swept the bronzy strands out of his vision.

He smiled, the half grin distorting until his bright teeth dominated his face. The light of his eyes paled in comparison of the blinding glow, his razor sharp teeth cast.

I pulled up, catching him by surprise as I pressed my lips to his venom coated teeth in the smallest peck. His arms pulled around me, rubbing across my back, gently gripping my arms and dancing over my stomach. As he intended, my body stilled at his touch, my muscles unlocking and melting with the ice he soothed over the fire of my skin.

His tongue played on the tip of my upper lip, and before I could open he broke the kiss. His eyes glinted in wicked amusement as I continued to crush my lips to his, my fingers fluttering over his chest, my eyelids heavy with want.

"Bella," his voice was soft, contrasting with the humor glowing through his tawny eyes. "Relax," he purred.

Concurrently as he spoke, he slid his fingers lower, fluttering over every surface of my skin, lower and lower, building every one of my senses to their highest peak of deathly anticipation.

I clenched my fingers tight into the fabric of my sheets. Edward tilted his jaw, leveling his head lower, trying to conceal his smile from my gaze.

I tried to concentrate on the cold rhythmatic stutter of his breath, soothing my burning cheeks, but my senses and salacious desires conquered with chills. An elapsed whimper escaped my lips as he finally granted his touch on my flaming desire.

His cold fingers contrasted blissfully with my heat. I closed my eyes reveling in the rapture of his touch. Barring off, his enamored fascinated gaze. I brought the back of my hand to my mouth trying to stifle my cry of pleasure.

He worked every nerve, finding every crevice, teasing every sense and discovering every point of desire. I writhed in ecstasy, moaning and whimpering when he would purposely falter, then speeding up to numb my senses and peak my want.

His thumb traced small circles around my nub, allowing my craving to build. His fingers trailed over me in delicate deliberate strokes. He neared my entrance, the slickness of my desire guiding him. And ever so teasingly, he slid a finger inside me.

"Uhh Edwwwaaard," I cried against the heated skin of my palm.

He clasped the hand smothering my cries, breaking it from my mouth. His grip was unrelenting, and hard on my fragile wrist. I knew I'd bruise, but I couldn't even concentrate on any point of reason while he touched me. "Bella, I want to hear you," he begged, his velvety voice cracked, his control faltering.

Had he forgotten that Charlie was only a dry wall away?

I had. I had forgotten everything. Nothing in the world mattered, nothing compared, everything seamed beyond trivial.

Clearly we were both past reason for allowing me to scream. My voice echoed around the empty room Edward's name on my lips.

He smothered my cry with his lips. I couldn't think to breathe let alone reciprocate. His tongue dived in my mouth, mimicking the rhythm of his finger.

I couldn't begin to lift the sensation boiling and pulsing through me. His fingers kneaded my peak. My hips involuntarily responded, grinding close to his palm pressed solidly against my pubic bone.

He faltered, allowing my hips to keep the momentum going. I grinded hard, taking his bottom lip in my mouth and biting as hard as I could —but still unable to break the skin. He hissed, the sound was as sinister as it was erotically enticing.

He responded by pressing his palm firmer against me, sliding past each fold, flicking over every sensitive nerve, and breaching my entrance with a second finger.

Our lips were a breath away. Mine opening and closing in harmony with my hips.

Pressure formed, starting slowly at the base of my core, but then building harder and faster, in tune with Edwards fingers. It grew, welling up from the bottom of my stomach, growing in intensity and claiming all rationality. I bit my bottom lip, and clenched my fingers on Edward's shoulders. My stomach tightened and deep inside me, a spasm of pleasure rocked my insides.

I fell, past all reason and rationality, closing my eyes as the pleasure broke through me, rasping out in a scream.

Edward triumphantly slid his hands up my torso. I couldn't begin to think. My body was limb and my head dazed. My eyelids fluttered, drooping and sinking my vision in black.

"You are amazing Bella," Edward whispered silently in the thick air, his whisper thrumming through my consciousness.

My eyelids flickered and the sense of drowse lifted. I looked over at Edward; his shirt was a mess of torn fabric and his hair was sticking up on end. His eyes were warm, but refrained lust smoldered in the depths. We were definitely not finished yet.

* * *

_This is my first real smut; please tell me if you liked it. _


End file.
